Through My Eyes
by sodapop765
Summary: A look at the events before, during, and after the events of the 'Hills Have Eyes'
1. The beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Hills Have Eyes' and never will. IMPORTANT: This is not from the point of view of the little girl who says "Mister, will you play with us?" this is the point of view of a character of my own creation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hate walkin', I really do. I been walkin' everywhere with Big Mama and the twins since forever. Now the reason I'm walkin' is because alls I ever had is gone. Well not all of it but most of it. Well hang on, I'm getting' ahead of myself, lemme start from the beginin', my name's Lizzie, just Lizzie. Ya' call me Eliza and ya die. I ain't kiddin' either. I was born with a clef lip, lop-sided ears, and sandy hair. Though that might jus' be from the sand. My big bro Mars, he looks more like our daddy, sandy hair and unhinged jaw. He also gots a tail but I ain't gonna get inta that. I'm ten years old last time I cheeked, er maybe I'm eleven who knows. Mars' twelve and we used to have an older sister named Angel but she went out inta the desert once and never came back. I'm thinkin' papa Hades got her but who knows. I asked Big Brain but he said he didn't know neither. That sucks. Anyway in the test village we all got jobs, Mars trapped coyotes and I took care of Big Brain. I loved my job but Big Brain does get to be annoyin' after a while. I don't blame 'm though, he must be real lonely couped up in that stuffy old house all the time. 'Sides, he's my best friend after Pluto. Pluto, god I 'm gonna miss 'im. I shouldn't be thinkin' 'bout that now, it'll jus' make me sad and being sad makes me weak. Lizard always told us ain't no one be be 'fraid of ya ifn' yer weak. Heck the only time I ever seen 'im cry is when ma died but that's a whole differt story. I loves mosta my family. I really hates Ruby though. She always sayin' that we shouldn't be killin' peoples 'cause it's wrong. Sometimes, I been real tempted to take my cleaver and hack 'er inta little tiny pieces. Bet she'd taste real bad though. Ifn it weren't fer her we might still atleast have Lizard with us. But once again I'm getting' ahead of myself, lemme start from the beginin'.


	2. The End which is also the middle

Disclaimer: Insert standard disclaimer here.

My name's Eliza but I like ta be called Lizzy. Call me Eliza and it'll be the last thing ya ever say, and I ain't kiddin' eithah. My mama was called Charlotte and she was gas station man's daughtah. Gas station man's called Jeb and he's my grandpa like Papa Jupitah is. I gots a papa named Lizard, he's third in command right behind Big Brain. I got two brothers called Memphis who's about twenty somethin', he's actually Pluto's son but we dun like ta think 'bout that, and Mars who's thirteen. Mars is a wild thing, he watches the cyote pack to tell use if they're close and hunts them to get us food, we don't always eat people ya know. I gots one sister called Angel, she's about twenty somethin' too and she thinks she's so great just 'cause she looks the closest to normal. Mama said thah she wasn't havin' no more babies aftah me 'cause she dun want her kids ta havta live the desert life. When I was four Papa Jupiter sent me ta stay with Big Brain so thah I could learn to take his place aftah he died. I actually help 'im make up the plan ta catch that family and it woulda worked if everyone had followed 'rections. Well, thas everythin' important 'bout me, I ain't dun much in my almost ten years 'a life ya know. I'm gettin' blisters on my feet and I think I can see Mars and angel but it might jus' be the damn heat. Yup, it's them. Big Mama's breakin' the news to 'em now. Angel's crying and Mars is swearin' blood. We gotta go ta Gas Haven now fer supplies and stuff ta' trade with Papa Hade's so he don't make Angel his. If we run inta that family I'm kill 'em all slowly and painfully. Yup, that'll be sweet. Well, we gotta cover as much ground as we can before sundown. We prbably gonna sleep there fer the night. It makes me kinda sad when I think 'bout it. Jus' this mornin' me and big Brain was havin' hot mush for breakfast and now he's gonna be someone else's hot mush. I don't feel so good. Everytime I take a step I can feel it in my whole body and it's killin' me. It's worse on the little ones I suppose but me, I ain't used ta all this walkin'. It's gettin' kinda late but we made it. Oh no, he's dead! He blew his fuckin' brains out. I ain't gonna cry though, papa didn't liek cryin'. He always said that he hated the water works and that we had to be strong because we was his kids. Big Mama just spat on him and got ta walkin' inta the store part. We saw them takin' food and water almost as soon as we got in there. We just sorta looked at eachother before the fight started. We won naturally and the man died but the boy and the girl got out and took a car. Oh great, now we gotta make it all the way back ta the test village if they're gonna bring back police types. I wanted ta kill the baby that caused all of this but I guess that there's too much mother love in Big Mama because she still wants ta keep it. We took food, water, and guns and walked back. It was well past dark when we got back and we heard whisperin' and saw movin'. Big Mama and Mars started shootin' but then we realized taht it was Papa Hade's and his clan. He said that he was sorry and I guess that he meant it but he was real busy lookin' at Angel like he wanted to eat her. Now we're walkin' back ta Hades' clan again and now my new life can start.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Please review!


End file.
